Un lugar solitario para morir
by ghostlySpades
Summary: La existencia del chico maravilla se rige por el hombre murciélago, el joven Grayson lo sabe, sin Batman él no sería nada. Sin embargo, Bruce tiene una ambición y sentido de la justicia inconmensurables, él está limitado a esas ideas, tanto que a veces no puede entender a su protector.


**Nombre: **Un lugar solitario para morir

**Género:** Oneshot

**DC universo:** drama, drama, dramón, etc.

**Autor(a): **Adriana Flores (elie/ghostlySpades)

* * *

**Sinopsis:** La existencia del chico maravilla se rige por el hombre murciélago, el joven Grayson lo sabe, sin Batman él no sería nada. Sin embargo, Bruce tiene una ambición y sentido de la justicia inconmensurables, él está limitado a esas ideas, tanto que a veces no puede entender a su protector.

Ahora Robin ha ascendido a su propia tutela, tomándose un tiempo lejos de Batman y Gotham city, casi dos años aproximadamente. Pero justo hoy se detiene su tiempo distante con Bruce con la sorpresiva llamada de Barbara Gordon.

* * *

_**®THE BATMAN **_ _**DC UNIVERSE**_

* * *

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios, cogió su arma con suma cautela observando a los malhechores huir de él.

—Corran cuanto puedan, aún así les iré pisando los talones. —Partieron los hombres inmediatamente a su derecha, hacía una parte de la ciudad que conocía, luego giraron varias veces hacía un sentido, y como muchas veces, él les adelantó el paso apareciendo frente a ellos con un salto—Están atrapados.

Dijo de buen humor, pronunciando con risa aquello y divertido de golpear uno a uno con su bastón, estivándolo, por último, para patear en la cara a uno.

— ¿Qué acaso sus madres no les dijeron que es malo robar?

Justo terminando la frase escuchó sonar una alarma, reconoció enseguida que la llamada era de su amiga Batgirl y se dirigió rápidamente a un lugar solitario, carraspeó un segundo y contestó mientras presionaba un botón de un artefacto en su oído.

—¡Babs, cuánto tiempo!

—Dick, tienes que venir enseguida.

— ¿Qué sucede? Suenas alterada

—No soy yo Dick, es… es- ¡es Bruce!

Los colores rojo y azul característicos de una patrulla iluminaron su rostro lleno de inquietud en ese momento, los policías llegaron para llevarse a los ahora ladrones inconscientes—. Se clara, ¿Qué sucede?  
Repitió dándole énfasis a la pregunta.

—No come, ni duerme, se rehúsa a hablar, él no es así, está como perdido, Dick ¡es cómo si una parte de él hubiera muerto junto con Jason! Muerto fue la palabra que divagó en su cabeza y enseguida ese tal Jason.

—Espera, Barbara, ¿muerto, quién, Jason?

—Robin fue asesinado.

No entendía absolutamente nada, Robin era él, a qué clase de otro Robin se refería.

—Han cambiado las cosas estos años después de que decidiste dejar la batcave, te pedimos Alfred y yo que vuelvas, te lo ruego, Bruce necesita de ti.

Respiró con furia—Llego enseguida.

¿Qué clase de broma extraña era esa? Sí querían tener su atención, la tienen totalmente_._Desde pequeño Bruce le mostró dónde escondía y cómo utilizar los atajos y puntos secretos para llegar a la batcave en una emergencia (aunque nunca los había utilizado porque siempre estaba al lado del murciélago), sólo por esta vez, y porque estaba en una ciudad distante (pero bajo cuidado impasible de Batman), probó ese sistema dudando que Bruce los tuviera aún en funcionamiento. No obstante, y para su asombro, en cuanto bajó por un túnel subterráneo escondido descubrió innumerables naves de escape con una única coordenada a la cueva.

Subió a una nave y empezó su espera, en esos nulos minutos trató de cavilar lo que ocurría, ya creía estar loco con la noticia repentina. No pretendía creerlo, Bruce ¨deprimido¨ ¿ese Bruce que nunca le mostró sensaciones humanas triste por un Jasón? ni cuándo le dejó se inmutó de ese modo.

¿Quién era éste Jason? y mejor aún ¿acaso era su remplazo? O debería decir ¿fue?

—Estoy en casa.

Fueron las primeras palabras motivadoras a Barbara y Alfred mientras se encaminaba a ellos quitándose el antifaz. Escuchó a Barbara gritar su nombre con emoción, aunque mayormente con desconsuelo y pudo volver a apreciar las características palabras de Alfred al referirse a él: Jovén Richard, puede cambiarse de ropas, traje algo cómodo para usted.

Momentos después, Dick escuchaba el relato que aclaró todas las dudas posibles, provocándole cierta envidia y celo a su interior.

—Eso es hasta hoy todo, el Joker lo asesinó…Bruce no es el mismo desde la muerte de Jasón Todd el segundo Robin.

Acabó Barbara.

—Ajá…ya veo. Colocó su mano sobre la cápsula de cristal dónde dentro reposaba el traje del difunto, vaciló en ese momento de sus palabras, por un momento quiso decir ‹‹Estos años y yo sigo usando el traje de Robin, frustrante›› pero en realidad articuló: ¿Dónde está Bruce? Hablaré con él.

Alfred noblemente le abrió las puertas de la mansión Wayne, dejando entrar una repentina ráfaga de aire y notando a la vista a Bruce frente a unas lápidas en su jardín, no separó su vista de él mientras se acercaba, pero Bruce no le miró nunca, sólo seguía allí atento a las lápidas. Cuando estuvo a sus espaldas evaluó los nombres en las inscripciones: Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne, y un nombre nuevo: Jason Todd. Suspiró entonces. —¿Bruce? No volteó a mirarle—Les dije que no te llamaran…

—No vendría por gusto y lo sabes. Me lo han contado todo. Hubo un momento de silencio dónde las hojas de los árboles se hicieron sonar en melodía.

—No todo. Tu presencia ha sido nula estos años, no te incumbe éste asunto.

—Creo que tengo derecho de antigüedad, Bruce. A veces eres injusto, creo que él era una especie de suplente… —Basta.

— ¿Qué pare de hablar? Pero si a penas comienzo.

—Tú no eres él, está muerto y no pude protegerlo, Dick.

Otro momento de silencio.

—Vaya. Sí tienes razón, no soy él. Pero compartí un puesto similar, Bruce.

—Ésta no es la justicia que conozco.

—Entonces vive para hacerle justicia, él lo hubiera querido.

Richard apreciaba la espalda de Bruce aún, éste no le daba la cara desde el inicio de la conversación y sinceramente dudaba que lo hiciera.

—Bruce, lamento tu perdida, pero... sabías que esto pasaría en algún momento, pude haber sido yo pero no.

—Lo sé... y eso no lo soportaría

Suspiro nuevamente, aunque ahora aliviado de escuchar aquello, su mentor estaba abstraído en sí, sus palabras no serían de mucha ayuda, sin embargo lo intentó.—Una vez alguien me enseñó que debo dar todo lo que tengo, debo dar más y luego mucho más, por el bien de la ciudad y de las personas. Aún creo en esas palabras, aún creo en las decisiones de Batman, aún creo en ti, y Jason murió creyéndolo también.

Recordó los días con Batman, cuando se convirtió en Robin y las responsabilidades y consecuencias de acompañar al murciélago. No conocía a éste Jason, aunque conociendo a Bruce, vio en él algo especial como lo hizo consigo.

Bruce bajó aún más la mirada, sin embargo observo el cielo rápidamente. Sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y las apretó con convicción.

—Puedes irte, Dick.

Ahora quiso decir un ‹‹wow, no me sorprende tu actitud›› pero no, no era el momento adecuado.

—¡Un gracias por venir estaría bien, por nada, Bruce!

—¿Qué te dijo, Dick? —Bruce no morirá de hambre Barbara, ni de angustia, sería patético. Él se repondrá. No necesita de mi ayuda ni la de nadie. —Tomó el hombro de la chica pelirroja diciendo en broma—Llámame cuando éste realmente muriendo.

Dio unos pasos veloces a la batcave y se despidió—La próxima vez que nos veamos me conocerás por Nightwing, Robin queda corto ahora. Rió nuevamente

—A veces se comporta realmente extraño, no ha sido de ayuda Alfred. —Se cruzó de brazos. —No señorita, el joven Richard es la persona más cercana al amo Bruce, estoy seguro que pronto el amo se repondrá de esto después de escuchar sus palabras. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

El título es irrelevante al tema del fanfic, ciertamente lo escogí por un capítulo del cómic del hombre murciélago y por la muerte de Jason Todd en la película _Batman: el misterio de la capucha roja._

Es un One shot porque tenía pereza de hacerlo de varias partes y quería ir al grano; vi la idea similar en otro fanfic (el final es un asco!).


End file.
